Lilo & Stitch the Wesker Series
by Remixer
Summary: Chp. 7 is up now. BIG SURPRISES!
1. Die Ankunft

Lilo & Stitch

Wesker Series.

Charaktere Copyright Disney & Capcom.

**Die Ankunft.**

Hawaii Flughafen 12.30. Ein Mann ungefähr 30 Jahre mit Blonden Haaren und Sonnenbrille stieg aus dem Flugzeug aus.

"Endlich Urlaub von der Freakshow." Der Mann war Sicherheitschef der Firma Umbrella Inc. Oder... zumindest behauptet

er es.

Sein Name war Albert Wesker und in wirklichkeit führte er Umbrellas kleine Privatarmee an. Wenn man von

Umbrella sprach dachte man an eine Pharmazeutische Firma, aber die Wahrheit war gut versteckt in den Geheimlaboren

wo Umbrella B.O.W's (Bio Organische Waffen) Heranzüchtete.

Den Urlaub bekam Wesker um sich von den Wunden zu

erhohlen die ihm einer dieser B.O.W's ein Alpha Hunter hinzugefügt hatte der aus seinem Käfig ausgebrochen ist als

Wesker zu einer Inspektion da war.

"Wenigstens werde ich hier nicht komisch angeguckt wenn ich ständig meine

Sonnenbrille trage." Wesker nimmt seine Sonnenbrille nie ab da man sonst seine Echsenartigen Roten Augen sehen

konnte. Er selbst wurde einmal von einem Tyrant, einem Humanoiden Monster mit grossen Klauen, durchbohrt. Er

überlebte auf wundersame weise und bekam dafür diese Augen und übermenschliche Stärke und Schnelligkeit.

Albert Wesker hohlte noch schnell seinen Koffer ab und verliess den Flughafen um sich auf den Weg zum Haus zu

machen wo er sich ein Zimmer gemietet hatte. Hotels konnte Wesker nie leiden da er grössere Menschenansammlungen

hasste. Er wohnte bei einer gewissen Mrs. Edmonds. Er wartete auf sein Taxi als ein kleines Mädchen mit langen

schwarzen Haaren mit einem Fotoapparat auf ihn zukam.

"Der hier ist sicher gut für meine Fotosammlung so blass wie der ist kann er gut als Vampir durchgehen."

Dachte sich das Mädchen. Ihr Name war Lilo. Sie stellte sich vor Wesker und Fotografierte ihn während er

sie nur stutzig ansah. "Danke Mr."

Wesker hob die Linke Augenbraue ein wenig und dachte nur: "Komisches Mädchen."

Lilo sah wie ein Blauer Hund mit mehreren Getränkedosen in den Händen zu ihr kam. "Gabs kein Wechselgeld Stitch?"

"Doch, hier." Antwortete Stitch in seiner eigenen Sprache und reichte ihr ein Bündel Geld. "Das ist mehr als nur Wechelgeld."

Ein Polizist kam auf die Beiden zu. "Weg hier Stitch!" Die beiden rannten los.

"Was zum Geier war das für ein Ding?" Wekser hatte noch nie einen Blauen Hund gesehen der in der Lage war

Getränkeautomaten auszurauben. "So wie das aussah hätte es gut zu Umbrella gepasst." Wesker dachte schon

darüber nach sie zu verfolgen. "Nein das kann nicht sein wenn das eine T-Virus kreation ist wäre das Mädchen

garantiert nicht mehr am Leben. Vieleicht bin ich einfach nicht den Höhendruck im Flugzeug gewohnt ich Reise

ja sonst nur mit dem Schiff."

Das Taxi kam an und Wesker stieg ein. Als sie ankamen sah er ein recht hübsches Eigenheim.

"Das macht 25 Dollar." Wesker bezahlte Wortlos und ging zur Tür. Eine Rothaarige Frau mit Brille begrüsste

ihn. "Wilkommen auf Hawaii ich habe ihr Zimmer schon hergerichtet." "Danke." Antwortete Wesker in einem

trockenen Ton. "Ich habe übrigens eine Tochter, sie heisst Myrtle." "Mörtel?" "Nein My-rt-le." kam es mit hochnäsiger

Stimme aus einem anderen Zimmer. "Echt wenn sie hier wohnen möchten sollten sie sich meinen Namen merken."

Wesker sah ein kleines Mädchen mit Roten Haaren und Brille auf einem Bett sitzen aber sein blick blieb nicht

lange da. Überall an den Wänden waren Puppen. Jede Wand bis zur Decke. Wesker war verunsichert.

"Äh.. tschuldigung. Myrtle." Wesker dachte nur: "Oh mein Gott. Erst die Fotografin mit diesem Blauen Hund und

nun dieser Puppenfreak na das fängt ja gut an."

"Hier entlang bitte." Die Mutter der kleinen brachte Albert in das Gästezimmer. Dort standen ein Bett, eine Lampe, ein Schrank, ein Schreibtisch und eine Kommode. "Fühlen sie sich ganz wie Zuhause Mr. ..." "Ich heisse Albert Wesker." "Hmm schöner Name." "Danke Mrs. Edmonds." "Ich lasse sie nun alleine machen sie es sich gemütlich." Wesker nickte

ihr noch hinterher als sie rausging und fing damit an seinen Koffer auszupacken. Als er fertig war legte er sich nur noch

aufs Bett. "Das war ja vieleicht ein guter Urlaubsanfang."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nun soviel zum Anfang. Lesen und bewerten aber bitte nicht so hart ich bin Fanfiction Newbie

Well that's the start, Read and Review but please not so hard I'm a Fanfiction Newbie


	2. Der erste Tag

Lilo & Stitch

Wesker Series.

Der erste Tag.

Als Wesker aufwachte waren 3 Stunden vergangen.

"Dann will ich mich mal umsehen." Als er rausging entschied er sich für einen Besuch im Einkaufszentrum.

Auf dem Weg sah er wieder das Kleine Mädchen vom Flughafen und ihren...Hund.

"Hey Kleine."

Lilo drehte sich um.

"Da ist wieder der Mann vom Flughafen."

Stitch Flüsterte in seiner eigenen Sprache zurück.

"Warum ist er nicht im Hotel wie die anderen Touristen?"

"Keine Ahnung Stitch."

Wesker sah sich Stitch ein paar Sekunden an.

"Ich wollte nur mal kurz fragen was das für eine Hunderasse ist?"

Lilo sah Stitch eine Weile an.

"Äh... ein blauer Ektoplasmasuchhund die alten Ägypther benutzten sie um mit ihren toten vorfahren zu kommunizieren."

"Kleine. Ich will nicht unhöflich sein aber so richtig glaube ich dir nicht."

"Kein problem diese art kennen nur besondere Hundekenner."

"Also wirklich..."

Weskers Handy klingelte.

"Moment. Ja hier Albert Wesker."

"Hallo Albert ich bins William Birkin."

"Du schon wieder was ist ich bin im Urlaub schon vergessen?"

"Ja ich weiss ich wollte dir nur viel spass wünschen. Wenn du aussergeschäftlich mit mir reden willst kannst

du das gerne machen ich war schonmal auf Hawaii also wenn du wissen willst wo du was erleben kannst frag nur."

"Ja ok danke Tschüss."

"Tschüss."

Wesker steckte das Handy zurück.

"So was ich sagen wollte war.."

"Seht mal an wer da ist Spinnlo ihr Häßlicher Hund und der Typ der Namen nicht richtig aussprechen kann."

Myrtle stand mit den anderen hinter ihnen die sofort ihren Chor aufsagten. "Genau."

Weskers Augen zuckten bei dem Nervtötenden ton dieses Chors kurz aber dann drehte er sich um.

"Weisst du das es unhöflich ist jemanden der gerade spricht zu unterbrechen?"

"Seihen sie ruhig sonst arrangiere ich es das meine Mutter sie rauswirft." Wesker lachte.

"Was ist so lustig?" "Ich habe einen Mietvertrag abgeschlossen und der besagt das ich mich nur an die

vorher festgelegten Hausregeln halten muss dann kann man mich nicht rausschmeissen und Höflich zu dir

zu sein war nich teil der Regeln also mache ich folgenden vorschlag: Du unterbrichst mich nicht und ich

werde weiterhin ein angenehmer Mieter sein." Myrtle schluckte bei Weskers kalter Stimme.

"Das wagen sie nicht." "Seh ich wie jemand aus der Blufft?" Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick an.

"Kommt wir gehen hier sind mir zu viele verrückte." "Genau." Wesker zog seinen Geldbeutel und hielt

jeder von Myrtles...Lakaien 10 Dollar hin. "Hier wenn ihr mir versprecht diesem "Genau" Chor zu unterlassen

wenn ich in höhrweite bin." Die Mädchen nahmen das Geld und gingen beleidigt weg.

"So und jetzt zu... oh Mist."

Lilo und Stitch waren inzwischen auch gegangen.

"Egal ich kümmere mich morgen darum."

Bei Lilo und Stitch in einer Seitengasse:

"Der ist ganz schön Neugierig."

"Ich weiss was du meinst Stitch. Naja egal wir kümmern uns Morgen darum."


	3. Experimentenjagd

Lilo & Stitch The Wesker Serie.

Experimentenjagd.

2 Tage vergingen bis jetzt ereignisslos bis eine seltsame Kapsel von einem Blatt in einen See fiel. Unter Wasser

wuchs die Kapsel und glühte. Albert Wesker hatte sich nicht weiter um das Mädchen gekümmert und spazierte am

See entlang als sich das Wasser aufbäumte.

"WAS ZUR..."

Mehr konnte Wesker nicht sagen bevor eine Welle in gegen einen Baum krachen liess.

Eine Purpurfarben Kreatur mit einem sehr grossen Hintern hüpfte zufrieden an Albert vorbei in richtung Meer.

"Urgh."

Wesker richtete sich auf und rannte zurück zu seinem Zimmer und wühlte in seiner Tasche nach seinem Handy.

Er wählte eine Nummer und William Birkin nahm den Anruf entgegen.

"Hallo Wesker wie geht es dir?"

"So gut wie es jemandem gehen kann der von einer riesigen Welle die von einem See aus kam gegen einen Baum

geklatscht wurde. Ist so etwas möglich? Ich meine... von einem SEE aus."

"Eigentlich weniger. bist du sicher das du nicht geträumt hast?"

"Ich bin Hellwach und Nass bis oben hin!"

"Das ist seltsam... ich weiss du bist im Urlaub aber kannst du das untersuchen?"

"Ich hab nichts besseres zu tun also gut."

"Danke Ciao."

"Ciao."

Als Wesker das Handy wegsteckte und sich umdrehte stant Myrtle vor ihm.

Wesker machte nur ein ernstes gesicht und fragte ausdruckslos: "Was?"

"Ich wollte sie nur mal Fragen wieso sie IMMER diese Sonnenbrille tragen."

"Ich mag diese Sonnenbrille halt und jetzt muss ich wieder los."

Als er hinausgehen wollte hielt ihn Mrs. Edmonds auf.

"Warten sie bitte."

"Ja was ist?"

"Ich muss jetzt zu einem Friseurtermin aber Myrtle muss zur Hula Schule könnten sie sie dahin begleiten? Ich hinterlasse

auch Geld fürs Taxi."

Albert seufzte leise. Er hatte weder zeit noch lust aber was sollte er machen.

"Ok ich mach das."

"Danke Tschüss. Myrtle!"

"Ja Mutter?"

"Ich muss leider jetzt zu einem Friseurtermin Mr. Wesker wird dich zur Hula Schule begleiten."

"Ja ok."

Die Taxifahrt verlief ohne Probleme aber in der Hula Schule sah Wesker etwas das ihn Interresierte.

Das Mädchen mit dem Blauen Hund war da und unterhielt sich.

"Geh schon mal rein kleine ich vertret mir die Beine."

"Besser so."

Wesker Ignorierte die Bemerkung und schlich sich näher an die Beiden ran.

Das gespräch der beiden war schon fast zuende aber es gab für Wesker noch genug zu höhren.

"Ok dein Bruder erzeugt also Wellen."

Wesker spitzte die Ohren.

Was? Ein Tier das so riesige Wellen erzeugen kann? Das wäre eine Stärkere Biowaffe als jeder Tyrant

"Ih."

"Wir werden zuhause überlegen wie wir weitermachen jetzt muss ich erst einmal in die Schule."

**Später:**

Albert nahm eine Mütze und ein Halstuch damit er auf seiner Mission nicht erkannt wird.

Vorher hatte er William noch alles erzählt. Dieser schrie Wesker schon fast an das er dieses Biest ja fangen sollte und er dafür sicher das doppelte seines Gehalts kriegen

würde.

Dann fiel Wesker der größte denkfehler seines Plans ein. Wo wohnen die beiden. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als Myrtle zu fragen, also ging er in ihr Zimmer.

"Sag mal... wo wohnt eigentlich die kleine mit dem Blauen Hund?"

Myrtle hob die Augenbraue.

"Was wollen sie von der Verrückten?"

"Ich bin Hundekenner und wollte mich mal mit ihr über ihren Blauen Hund unterhalten."

Log Albert rasch.

"Pff na gut ich schreib ihnen die Adresse auf."

"Sehr gut." Wesker nahm den Zettel entgegen und machte sich auf den Weg.

**Bei Lilos Haus:**

Wesker hatte sich die Mütze aufgezogen und das Halsband vor sein Gesicht gewickelt und sah nur noch wie das Mädchen und der Hund in einem

Auto davonfuhren.

"Was zur Hölle?"

Er rannte mit seiner Spezialgeschwindigkeit hinterher und hohlte sich vor dem Trinkwasserreservoit ein wo das Purpurne Monster scheinbar ins Wasser wollte.

"Das Ding will also diese Vorstadt zerstören. Tja Umbrella hat bessere pläne."

Er stürmte vor und brachte das seltsame Tier zu Fall.

"Du kommst mit mir."

Lilo kam um die Ecke und sah wie Cannonball (Ich benutze die Englischen Namen für meine Fic) von einem Fremden verschleppt wurde.

"HEY LASSEN SIE IHN LOS!"

"Was son...URGH."

Ein sehr grosses Walähnliches Wesen schlug Wesker von hinten nieder und fing das Experiment mit einem Behälter.

"Wer auch immer sie sind danke für die Hilfestellung hehehehe."

Der schlag war für Albert nicht so schlimm und er richtete sich wieder auf und sagte nur:

"Netter versuch aber ich lasse mich nicht so leicht ausschalten."

Seine Augen leuchteten Rubinrot durch die Sonnenbrille was zur folge hatte das Lilo, Stitch und Gantu vor schreck erstarrten.

"Was bist du?" Fragte Gantu nur.

"Das schlimmste was du dir vorstellen kannst."

Wesker sprang in richtung Gantu und trat ihm den Behälter aus der Hand.

Danach fing er ihn auf und schlug eine danebenstehende Palme die nun eine Kerbe hatte die gross genug war um sie zu fall zu bringen.

Mitten auf Gantu.

"Das dürfte ihm eine Lehre sein."

Er drehte sich zu Lilo und Stitch um.

"Und was euch beide angeht... nach dem was ich euch gezeigt habe nehme ich nicht an das ihr euch mit mir anlegen wollt."

Stitch hob einen grossen Stein hoch und warf ihn nach dem unbekannten. Durch den Felsen wurde Wesker zwar nicht ausgeknockt aber er liess den Behälter

los.

"Du willst Streit? DEN KANNST DU HABEN!"

Wesker stürmte mit seinen Superkräften nach vorne und schlug Stitch gegen einen Baum.

Stitch erhohlte sich schnell von dem Schlag aber Lilo war geschockt.

"Wie haben sie das gemacht?"

"Berufsgeheimnis."

Lilos frage war genau richtig durch die kurze ablenkung konnte Stitch sich das Auto schnappen und Wesker damit schlagen.

Er flog irgendwo in den Wald hinein und wurde bewusstlos.

"So Stitch jetzt kümmern wir uns um deinen Bruder und fragen Jumba nach diesem Typen ich habe da so einen Verdacht."

Als Wesker aufwachte dachte er nur daran wie Stark dieser Blaue Hund war. Wenn das überhaupt ein Hund war.

"Na wartet morgen ziehe ich härtere Saiten auf."

**Gantus Schiff:**

"Na Fischmaul wieder von meinem Bruder eins aufs Maul gekriegt?"

"Halt den Mund. Da war ein Fremder. Ein Mensch aber er war ungewöhnlich Stark und seine Augen glühten Hellrot."

"Jaja ich glaube dir ja Hust nicht Hust."

"Morgen werde ich härtere Saiten aufziehen und dann kann dieser Fremde was erleben."

Off: So teil 3 endlich mit einem bisschen Action.

Ps: Reviews schreiben tut euch nicht weh also bitte R&R.


	4. Der Hunter im Wolfspelz

Lilo & Stitch the Wesker Series.

Ein Hunter im Wolfspelz.

Albert Wesker kam am nächsten tag mit Mrs. Edmonds zu einer Sandburgenschau wozu er eigentlich keine lust hätte.

Er beobachtete Myrtle und schüttelte sich als er bemerkte das sie fast genau so klingt wie sein Chef.

Er ging den Strand entlang und sah dann etwas das sein Blut in wallung brachte.

Diese Lilo war mit ihrem blauen freund und seinem Zielobjekt am bauen.

Wesker wollte schon losstürmen als ihm einfiel das er keine Tarnung hatte und der Wellenmacher hier am Wasser nahezu unbesiegbar war.

"Ich muss sie irgendwie vom Wasser weglocken. Aber wie?"

Wesker beobachtete noch wie das Walwesen von gestern angriff nur um von diesem Cannonball weggespült zu werden

bevor der Hula Lehrer Lilo und Stitch den ersten Preis gab. Wesker bekam eine Idee. Er hatte mitbekommen das Lilo aus irgendeinem grund will das Myrtle ihre Freundin ist.

Er ging ein paar Meter in den Wald, legte sich seine Tarnung an und bereitete einen Brief vor.

Lilo war überglücklich bevor sie den Schrei von Mrs. Edmonds höhrte.

Diese rannte sofort zu Lilo und gab ihr weinend einen Brief auf dem Stand:

"An Lilo.

Ihr habt mich letztes mal besiegt aber jetzt ist schluss.

Wenn ihr die kleine Göre wiedersehen wollt dann kommt

zu der Lichtung weiter im inneren der Insel. Es ist die die

euch am nächsten ist bringt den Wellenmacher mit.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen. Redeye."

Auf besagter Lichtung:

"HILFE! HILFE! LASSEN SIE MICH GEHEN!"

Myrtle schrie während Wesker sie an einer Palme festbund.

"Man bei deinem geschrei hätte ich nicht mal zu schreiben brauchen wo wir sind."

Wesker hatte sich noch eine Hose angezogen und sprach mit verstellter Stimme damit sie ihn nicht erkannte.

"WIESO HABEN SIE MICH ENTFÜHRT?"

"Ich brauchte einen Köder für meine Beute."

"LASSEN SIE SIE FREI REDEYE!"

Wesker drehte sich mit glühenden Augen um.

"Ihr seit früh."

"Das sie unschuldige in Gefahr bringen... sie kennen kein Schamgefühl oder?"

"Hahahaha ich muss mir sowas nicht anhöhren ich habe die nächste Evolutionsstufe jetzt schon erreicht. Nun bereitet euch auf euer Ende vor.

Und... ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen denn was ihr jetzt seht wird so schnell kein Mensch mehr sehen."

Wesker band Myrtle die Augen zu und drehte sich wieder zu Lilo, Stitch und Cannonball.

"STERBT!"

Weskers haut begann zu pulsieren. Stitch wollte erst angreifen aber dann blieb er geschockt stehen als Redeyes Haut eine Grüne Färbung bekam und seine

Fingernägel langsam zu tödlichen Krallen wurden.

Wesker nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und warf sie auf den Boden, dann Sprang er nach vorne um Stitch aufzureissen.

Dieser konnte sich im letzten moment beruhigen und wich aus. Der Hunter-Wesker schrie auf als seine Krallen in einer Palme feststeckten.

"Lilo!"

"Was ist Stitch?"

"Schnapp die Myrtle und bring sie hier weg ich halten ihn auf."

Stitch benutzte wieder seine eigene Sprache und zum teil wollte er Myrtle weghaben damit er ohne in Gefahr zu laufen

sein Geheimnis vor ihr zu lüften seine Extra Arme hervorhohlen konnte.

Lilo band Myrtle los und führte sie während Wesker sich befreite weg ohne ihr die Augenbinde abzunehmen.

"Wer ist der Kerl Spinnlo? Wenn das ein Freund von dir ist kannst du was erleben!"

Lilo sah wie Redeye sich losgerissen hatte und einen weiteren angriff startete.

"Der und ein Freund. Das wüsst ich."

Cannonball blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

"CANNONBALL SCHNELL KOMM HER!"

Als er sich bewegen wollte sprang Redeye auf ihn zu und schlug ihn mit einem schlag mit beiden Händen nieder.

"Oh nein so leicht entkommst du nicht."

Zum Glück konnte Stitch die ablenkung nutzen um bei diesem neuen Gegner einen Volltreffer zu landen und ihn hoch ihn die Luft

zu werfen.

"Lilo! Bring sie schnell weg damit ich meine... ich meine meine ganze Kraft benutzen kann."

Lilo war noch geschockt aber sie brachte Myrtle zum Strand wo Mrs. Edmonds sofort Myrtles Augenbinde abriss und sie umarmte.

Lilo wollte sich umdrehen und zurückgehen als Nani sie aufhielt.

"Wo willst du hin?"

"Ich muss Stitch gegen diesen Redeye helfen er wurde zu einer art Echsenmensch und ist jetzt noch gefährlicher!"

"Moment mal er wurde WAS?"

"Eine art Echsenmensch ich habe seine Schuppen gesehen. UND SEINE KRALLEN!"

"Nein du wirst nicht zurückgehen!"

"Aber Nani!"

"Lilo. Wie willst du Stitch helfen du bist ein gewöhnlicher Mensch wie wir alle..."

Sie sah kurz zu Jumba und Pleakly.

"Naja fast alle. Du würdest ihn nur ablenken."

Lilo wusste das Nani recht hatte. Stitch konnte das 3000 fache seines eigenen Körpergewichts heben, sie nicht mal das einfache. Er war nahezu unzerstörbar,

sie schneidet sich schon an Papier. Und Redeye. Er könnte sie ohne grosse anstrengung töten. Sie war Wütend, Traurig und Verzweifelt da sie wirklich nichts

tun konnte um Stitch zu helfen. Dann kam Stitch endlich mit Cannonball unter seinem Arm aus dem Wald und er war erschöpft.

"STITCH DU HAST ES GESCHAFFT!"

Stitch legte Cannonball ab und wurde Ohnmächtig.

"Stitch? STITCH!"

Lilo, Nani, Jumba und Pleakly schafften die beiden nach Hause.

Kurz danach kam Wesker wieder an den Strand. Er trug nun ein Hemd und er hinkte ein wenig.

"Warum seit ihr alle so aufgeregt?"

Fragte er scheinheilig.

"ICH WURDE VON IRGENDEINEM SPINNER ENTFÜHRT!"

Wesker spielte einen Schock.

"Wer um alles in der Welt würde so etwas tun?"

Mrs. Edmonds kam immer noch unter Schock stehen hinzu.

"Der Mann nannte sich Redeye. Wieso musste er unbedingt meine Tochter entführen und was wollte er von Lilo?"

"Hmm er wollte etwas von diesem Mädchen. Ich werde sie beobachten um herauszufinden was es ist."

Wesker sagte das nur damit sich Mrs. Edmonds nicht mehr wunderte wenn er auf einmal verschwindet.

Wieder zuhause angekommen setzte sich Mrs. Edmonds mit Myrtle in ihr Zimmer um sie zu trösten.

Wesker nutzte das um in seinem Zimmer seinen Bericht abzugeben.

**Unterkapitel:**

**Weskers Report.**

"Ich habe das Mädchen und diese Blaue Kreatur beobachtet und weiss das es sich bei diesem Koalaähnlichen Wesen um keine auf der Erde bekannten Spezies handelt. Mein Kampf in Hunterform verlief anfangs gut bis diese Kreatur die Stitch genannt wird zusätzliche Arme, Antennen die vermutlich zur besseren Orientierung dienen und einige spitze Dornen auf dem Rücken erscheinen liess. Der Überraschungsmoment reichte leider schon aus damit dieser Stitch es schaffen konnte mich zu besiegen indem er einen Baum als Schläger benutzte. Dieser Kampf kam zustande als ich hinter einem seiner sogenannten Brüder hinterher war. Diese Kreatur konnte Wellen von unglaublicher grösse erzeugen und ich musste sie da sie sich zu nahe am Wasser befanden erst einmal durch eine gezielte entführung vom Strand weglocken. Ich wurde während der ganzen Zeit nicht erkannt bezüglich der Geheimhaltung müssen sie sich also keine sorgen machen. Der Wellenmacher wird nun eingesetzt um Wellen für die Surfer zu erzeugen, da sich das Biest jetzt permanent in der nähe des Wassers befindet musste ich die Jagd abbrechen aber ich habe das Positive gefühl das es noch mehr dieser dinger gibt. Und wenn noch so eins kommt werde ich da sein. Wesker Ende."

Wesker drückte auf senden und steckte sein übertragungsgerät zurück in seine Tasche.

Author: So ein paar Reviews währen wirklich nett. Solltet ihr irgendwas spezielles für die Fic wollen dann lasst es mich wissen ich bin für alles offen.


	5. Infiziert

Lilo & Stitch the Wesker Serie.

Infiziert.

**Bei Lilo:**

"Hmm rote Augen, kann zum Echsenmensch werden. Tut mir leid kleines Mädchen aber ich kann mich nicht annähernd an ein solches Experiment erinnern."

"Aber zu wem gehöhrt er dann? Zu van Hamsterdam kann er nicht gehöhren sonst würde er Gantu eher helfen."

"Müssen nicht unbedingt wer sein den wir kennen."

Stitch senkte die Ohren. Er stand noch nie so kurz davor besiegt zu werden, dieser Redeye war unglaublich.

Lilo bemerkte das.

"Ist schon gut Stitch. Du wusstest ja auch nichts über ihn. Aber ich würde mir sorgen machen wer er ist und für wen er Arbeitet."

"Ih."

Nani kam ins Zimmer.

"Lilo! Bist du immer noch wach? Geh jetzt ins Bett."

"Aber Nani!"

"Kein aber, los jetzt!"

Nachdem Lilo und Stitch im Bett waren ging Jumba zu seinem Schiff.

An dem Ort wo 626 gegen Redeye gekämpft hat hatte dieser ein paar Schuppen verloren.

"Dann wollen wir mal sehen."

Nach ein paar minuten fiel Jumba fast die Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

"Das sehen aus wie Ebola Virus, aber so viel stärker."

Er überlegte kurz und ging zu seinen Chemikalien. "Ich sollten lieber ein gegenmittel vorbereiten. Ich haben Gefühl das wir es noch brauchen werden."

**3 Tage später:**

Albert Wesker stand verkleidet an einer Klippe und wartete auf jemanden. Es war schon spät in der Nacht und es war ausser ihm keine Menschenseele zu sehen.

Dann sprang ein Mann mit Kampfanzug, Gasmaske und einem langen Paket von einer Anhöhe runter.

"Captain Wesker."

"Sie sind spät Hunk. Haben die das Injectionsgewehr?"

Hunk hielt ihm das Paket entgegen.

"Ja Sir blau ist der Virus, grün ist der Antivirus."

"Ich weiss."

"Was soll ich berichten?"

"Ich will erst das ergebnis wissen bevor ich irgendwas berichte. Sag Umbrella sie kriegen alles mit meinem nächsten Report."

"Ja Sir."

Hunk lief in richtung einer abgelegenen Lichtung wo er von einem Hubschrauber abgehohlt werden sollte.

Wesker sah sich das Paket an und dachte nur: "Morgen Abend gehöhrt dieser Stitch mir."

**Am nächsten Tag:**

Wesker brachte Myrtle wieder zur Hula Schule und ging zu Lilo.

"Hallo kleine."

Lilo sah ihn etwas skeptisch an.

"Hallo."

"Ich wollte fragen ob alles in ordnung ist? Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen das hier jemand entführt wurde."

"Mir geht es soweit gut. Sie sollten das lieber Myrtle fragen."

"Ja. Naja heute nacht werde ich mir mal die Sterne ansehen in der Stadt kriegt man die fast nie und wenn dann nur ein paar zu sehen."

Wesker wollte mit diesem Gespräch Lilo und Stitch dazu bringen das gleiche zu tun. Stitch fing auf einmal an zu knurren.

"Hey was ist denn mit dem Hund los?"

"Er mag fremde nicht besonders."

"Ach so dann gehe ich lieber."

Nachdem Wesker weg war fragte Lilo:

"Was ist Stitch warum hast du ihn angeknurrt?"

"Wesker riecht wie Redeye."

"WAS! Aber er wohnt doch bei Myrtle und er war auch kurz nachdem du Redeye besiegt hast wieder am Strand."

"Ja trotzdem."

Lilo dachte eine weile nach. "Ok wir behalten ihn im Auge und wenn er irgendwas macht dann machen wir auch was."

"Ih."

**Nachts auf dem Balkon von Lilos Haus:**

Lilo und Stitch standen am Balkongeländer und sahen sich die Sterne an. Es war schon etwas seltsam das sie auf Wesker höhren obwohl Stitch

wusste das eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Redeye bestand.

"Ich frage mich was Jumba wohl macht. Er ist seit 3 Tagen in seinem Schiff am Arbeiten."

Wesker stand mit dem Injectionsgewehr auf einer Anhöhe und wartete den richtigen moment ab.

Lilo dachte inzwischen über etwas nach das sie seit Cannonball und Redeye störte.

Darüber das sie so Hilflos war. Sie konnte nichts machen um Stitch zu helfen außer ihm seine Sachen hinterher zu tragen.

Sie wollte erst etwas sagen aber öffnete nur kurz den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Sie war weder Stark noch Schnell, konnte

keine Plasmakannone bedienen und war verletzlich. Sie wünschte sich so sehr das sie endlich gelegenheit bekommt Stitch

wirklich zu helfen.

Nun war der Augenblick gekommen. Stitch war direkt in seinem Fadenkreuz und nichts stand zwischen ihnen.

Stitch's Magen knurrte.

"Mega hohlen Essen."

In dem moment in dem Wesker abdrückte ging Stitch zurück.

"DAS DARF DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN!"

Der Pfeil ging an Stitch's Position vorbei und traf Lilo im linken Arm.

"Dafür kriege ich sicher ärger."

Wesker dachte schon darüber nach das gegenmittel hinterher zu feuern aber dann hielt er inne.

"Hmm so ein schwerer verlust dürfte ihn doch auch schwächen." Dann nahm er den Grünen Pfeil

und hielt ihn über die Böschung. "Und außerdem habe ich das Gegengift ja verloren." Mit diesen

Worten liess Wesker los und der Pfeil fiel den Abhang hinunter. Wesker machte sich mit höhnischen

lachen auf den Rückweg.

Stitch höhrte nur Lilo's wimmern als sie von dem Pfeil getroffen wurde.

"Was ist los?"

Lilo zog den Pfeil aus ihrem Arm.

"Das hat mich getroffen."

Stitch untersuchte den Pfeil und roch etwas daran. Es war ungewöhnlich es war wie...

GIFT!

Noch bevor Stitch diesen Gedanken beenden konnte fiel Lilo um und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

"Lilo? LILO!"

Stitch war in Panik. Seine beste Freundin lag vergiftet auf dem Boden.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und lief mit ihr hinunter in die Küche.

"JUMBA!"

Es waren nur Nani und Pleakly in der Küche. Nani drehte sich um.

"Jumba ist in seinem Schiff und... WAS IST MIT LILO!"

"Giftpfeil."

Stitch hielt den blauen Pfeil in die höhe.

"SCHNELL BRING LILO ZU JUMBA!"

Alle liefen sofort zu Jumba's schiff wo dieser sein neues Gegenmittel betrachtete.

"Wenn berechnungen richtig dann halten gegenmittel mutationen geringfügig auf

und verhindern das Virus und Gehirn gelangen. Aber damit wirken ich brauchen

DNA von Experiment. Aber das führen zu weiteren mutationen."

Stitch stürmte in das Labor.

"JUMBA! LILO POISONED!"

Jumba sah wie Lilo fast völlig blass auf Stitchs armen lag.

"Legen kleines Mädchen sofort in Untersuchungsraum ich habe da einen Verdacht."

To be Continued.


	6. Die neue Lilo

Lilo & Stitch the Wesker Serie.

Hoffnung und die Neue Lilo.

Jumba begann sofort nachdem Stitch Lilo auf das Krankenbett gelegt hatte mit der Untersuchung.

Er überprüfte ihre Vitalfunktionen und Gehirnaktivitäten. Es vergingen kaum 45 Minuten als Jumba mit

besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck ins Wohnzimmer kam wo Nani, Stitch und Pleakly um Lilos leben fürchteten

und Jumba nun mit teilweise fragenden teilweise panischen blicken ansahen.

"Haben 2 Schlechte und eine gute Nachricht. Erste Schlechte: Der Virus in Lilos Körper seien eine sehr weit entwickelte

Form des Ebola Virus. Er verursachen nicht nur tot nein viel schlimmer. Nach Exitus der Virus übernehmen Hirnwellen und

lassen den Körper weiterlaufen aber auf Instinktbasis. Kleines Mädchen werden zu... Zombie."

Nani Keuchte und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund während Stitch einen Blick hatte als hätte man das Todesurteil über

ihn selbst gesprochen. Pleakly stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus.

"Gute Nachricht ist das ich schon proben des Virus in Schuppen gefunden habe die Redeye verloren hat und daher in der

Lage war Gegenmittel zu erstellen. Es liegen sogar etwas von Gegenmittel bereit."

Sofort strahlten alle wieder bis ihnen einfiel das Jumba etwas von 2 schlechten Nachrichten gesagt hat.

Nani zitterte etwas und fragte Jumba. "Was ist die 2. schlechte Nachricht?"

"Gegenmittel in früher ungetesteter Phase. Er halten Virus nur davon ab Gehirnwellen zu kontrollieren und senken

die Mutationen ab. Allerdings ich auch mussten verwenden DNA von teuflisch genialen Experimenten um wirksam

zu machen Abwehrhilfe es bestehen 90 Wahrscheinlichkeit das kleines Mädchen werden zu einer art Experiment/Monster

Hybrid. Natürlich sie behalten eigenen willen aber es sehen so aus: Der Virus bewirkt in hoher Dosis eine unglaubliche Mutation.

Kleines Mädchen haben fast so hohe Dosis gekriegt. Wenn DNA von Experimenten dazukommt könnten es die Mutationswirkung

von neuen Virus einschalten und mischen sich noch dazwischen. Wie gesagt Gegenmittel halten Virus nur von Gehirn fern."

Nani überlegte kurz.

"Lilo bleibt im inneren immer noch die selbe?"

"Ja, aber wenn großes Mädchen nicht schneller nachdenken es sein zu spät."

Nani biss kurz die Lippen zusammen und Stitch versuchte sie irgendwie zu beruhigen.

"Ok rette Lilo."

"Gute Entscheidung."

Jumba ging mit den anderen zurück zum Schiff.

Nani, Stitch und Pleakly mussten hinter einer Trennwand zusehen wie Jumba Lilo das Gegenmittel spritzt.

Er kam hinaus.

"Nun müssen kleines Mädchen nur kämpfen und sie werden es schaffen. Ihr gehen rein während ich die ausmaße der Mutationen ausrechne."

In dieser Nacht konnte niemand ruhig schlafen. Jumba war die ganze zeit bei Lilo und überwachte ihren Zustand. Nani fürchtete sich das Lilo es nicht

schafft und ein schlimmeres Schicksal als den Tod erleidet. Pleakly fürchtete das Lilo genau so wie Redeye wird und Stich hatte Angst seine beste

Freundin nie mehr wieder zu sehen.

**Lilos Traum:**

"STITCH! HILFE!"

Lilo schrie während Feuer um sie herum loderte. Dann trat eine Frau aus dem Schatten. Man konnte nur knapp erkennen das sie ein Mensch war.

Ihre Haut war blass und ihre Haare sahen aus als wären sie durch schleimige Tentakel ersetzt worden. An ihrem rechten arm war eine art Geschwür

aus dem etwas Blut tropfte. Jeder Tropfen der den Boden berührte wurde sofort zu einer Flamme. Die seltsame Frau lachte höhnisch.

Kurz danach öffneten sich in Kuai 2 paar Rote Echsenartige Augen. Lilo und Albert waren wach.

**Bei Wesker:**

"Verdammt Alexia will mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf."

Wesker träumte seit seinem Überfall auf die Antarktische Forschungsinsel immer wieder von ihr... Alexia Ashford.

Sie war noch Stärker als Wesker selber. Er fürchtete sich weniger als er wütend war. "Wie nur? Wie konnte dieser

verdammte Chris Redfield sie besiegen während sie mich zu Boden schmetterte?" Wesker legte sich wieder hin und

versuchte an seinen Bericht morgen zu denken.

**Am nächsten Tag bei den Pelekais:**

Alle waren schon früh auf und warteten in der Küche auf Jumba. Dieser kam gähnend rein und setzte sich.

"Ich kommen gleich zum wichtigsten. Dem kleinen Mädchen geht es schon besser."

Jeder im Zimmer strahlte vor glück als hätten sie im Lotto gewonnen.

"Es geben insgesamt 5 Mutationen. 3 Von seiten des Virus. 2 von seiten der Experimenten DNA die ich übrigens von 626 haben."

Das lächeln verstarb als ihnen einfiel was Jumba noch am Vortag gesagt hatte.

"Zuerst von Virus.

1. Sie bekommen Rote Echsenaugen."

Stitch schluckte.

"2. Haben ich Ansatz von einer art Geschwür an rechten Arm gefunden. Funktion bisher unbekannt."

"Was für ein Geschwür sie wird doch nicht?"

"Beruhigen dich großes Mädchen. Ich haben es nur so genannt weil es so aussehen. In Wirklichkeit das seihen neues Organ."

Nani biss wieder die Zähne zusammen. Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen wie Lilo aussieht wenn das bisher nur zwei punkte waren.

"3. Fingernägel an anderer Hand seien auf länge von stolzen 4 cm gewachsen die sie nun als Klauen benutzen können. Aber durch

tägliches Schneiden das werden Kinderspiel. Nun die Mutationen seitens der DNA von 626."

"1. Sie haben nun blaue Haare und ihr seien leichtes Purpurfarbenes Fell gewachsen."

"LILO HAT EIN FELL?"

"Beruhigen dich. Ich schon längst entwickelt Hologrammgürtel der Informationen über altes aussehen von kleinem Mädchen haben. Solange sie ihn trägt

ihr Leben sich nicht ändern."

Nani atmete leicht auf. Aber nur leicht.

"2. können sie 2 Extraarme hervorholen. Der rechte zusatzarm haben kein unbekanntes Organ."

Die anderen waren geschockt. Alles andere war schon schlimm aber noch 2 Arme.

"Nur noch eines."

Nani seufzte. "Was denn noch?"

"Kleines Mädchen bekommen noch zwei drittel von 626 Stärke und Schnelligkeit. Können an Wänden gehen und sie können Säure spucken, Drüsen

befinden sich unter Zunge."

Nani sah Jumba mit besorgtem Blick an.

"Weitere fragen beantworte ich morgen jetzt geh ich erst mal schlafen ich waren ganze nacht auf. Ich fragen mich ob kleines Mädchen bemerkt haben

das ich mich erst erschreckt habe als ich sie gesehen erstes mal nach Mutation."

**Später in Jumbas Schiff:**

Lilo hatte sich Gestern Nacht nicht wohlgefühlt und bat Jumba um Schlaftabletten. Bevor er ihr diese gab sah er sie noch einmal an

und schien sich vor irgendwas erschreckt zu haben. "Heute frage ich mal nach was ihm solche Angst gemacht hat." Lilo wollte sich aufrichten als

ihr Blick auf ihre Arme fiel. Lilo schrie als sie gesehen hat als sie sah das sie ein Purpurnes Fell hatte, sich an der Linken Hand Klauen befanden

und sie an ihrem rechten Arm so eine art Geschwür hatte wie diese Frau in ihrem Traum. "Nein. Das ist nicht wahr das muss ein schlechter Traum sein."

Lilo richtete sich auf und rannte zu dem Spiegel der in einer Ecke stand. Als sie hineinsah war sie der Ohnmacht nahe. Blaue Haare, Rote Augen und dieses

Fell. Sie war nun kein Mensch mehr. Wütend zerschlug sie den Spiegel und betrachtete ihre zitternde Hand. Die Scherben des Spiegels waren überall in ihrer

Hand aber es tat nicht weh. Sie wollte sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen als sie einen Gürtel und einen Zettel auf Jumbas Schreibtisch bemerkte. Lilo

las den Zettel:

"Kleines Mädchen.

Wie du sicher bemerkt hast hat sich dein Körper sehr verändert.

Ich haben diesen Hologrammgürtel gebaut damit sich für dich nichts

ändern. An rechter Seite von Gürtel seien Aktivierungsknopf und an

linker Seite Knopf der Gürtel unsichtbar werden lassen. Mit Rad in

mitte du können Kleidung wechseln. Bitte geraten nicht in Panik.

Jumba."

"NICHT IN PANIK GERATEN? WIE SOLL MAN DABEI RUHIG BLEIBEN?"

Lilo nahm den Gürtel und drückte auf den besagten Knopf.

Ein kurzes rauschen war zu hören und dann sah Lilo wieder normal aus.

Da war sie nun wie sie es gewohnt war. In ihrem roten Kleid und ohne Fell.

Aber sie wusste das das nur eine Tarnung war. Sobald sie noch einmal auf

Den Knopf drückt wäre sie wieder ein Monster. Sie ging nach Hause in die Küche

um mit Jumba zu reden. Und um Frühstück zu holen. Sie war wirklich hungrig.

Als sie in der Küche ankam sahen sie alle an. Teils mit glücklichen, teils mit besorgten

blicken. Nani nahm sie sofort in den Arm.

„Lilo, ich bin so froh das es dir wieder gut geht."

Pleakly sah Lilo fragend an.

„Jumba erzählte was von Fell und klauen."

Dann strich Nani noch einmal über Lilos Rücken.

Du hast recht sie fühlt sich wirklich... haarig an.

Lilo seufzte nur und deaktivierte das Hologramm.

Alle waren geschockt über die neue Lilo.

Stitch begann zu knurren.

„Redeye wird dafür bezahlen."

Lilo dachte dann etwas nach.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich etwas in der Richtung gewünscht.

Das sie stark genug wird um Stitch helfen zu können.

„Ich hab Hunger."

Nani lächelte wieder etwas.

„Gut was möchtest du?"

„Frühstücksflakes."

Dann kam Jumba nach unten.

„Ah ich sehen kleines Mädchen haben Hologrammgürtel schon gefunden."

Dann fiel Nani wieder etwas ein.

„Du hast ja heute noch Hula stunden. Möchtest du hin oder soll ich dich Krank melden?"

„Ich gehe hin."

Dann drückte sie wieder auf den Knopf um das Hologramm zu aktivieren.

Sie drehte solange an dem Rad in der mitte bis sie ihre Sachen für Hula anhatte.

Zum Abschluss drückte sie auf den Knopf der den Gürtel unsichtbar werden ließ.

„So was meint ihr? Kann ich mich so sehen lassen."

Alle lächelten wieder.

„Natürlich. Und jetzt ab ins Auto."

**Bei der Hula Schule:**

Wesker ging mittlerweile schon aus Gewohnheit mit. Und weil er schon auf die Nachricht wartete das das kleine Mädchen tot war. Er sah das Auto von dieser Nani und bereitete sich schon mal auf einen gut gespielten Schock vor. Dann bekam er wirklich einen Schock. Diese Lilo war immer noch am Leben.

Sie war nicht einmal blass im Gesicht. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder. Ungefähr 10 Prozent aller Menschen

Waren gegen den T-Virus immun. Wieso, wieso war dieses Mädchen eine von diesen Personen. Als sie näher waren legte er sofort ein lächeln auf und grüßte sie.

„Hallo, wie geht's euch denn so?"

Nani und Lilo antworteten beide.

„Uns geht's gut."

„Gut zu hören."

Die ganze zeit über war Wesker wütend. Was sollte er Umbrella berichten? Das er sein Zielobjekt verfehlt hat und stattdessen jemanden infiziert hat der immun ist? Er entschied sich nach erst nach seinem nächsten Erfolg wieder einen bericht abzugeben.


	7. Alexia's ankunft und neue Gefühle

Lilo und Stitch the Wesker Serie.

Alexia's Ankunft und neue Gefühle.

(A/N): Die Idee mit dem Hologrammgürtel hab ich von Lilo 2.0.

Und ich weiß das William Birkin von der RE storyline her eigentlich tot sein müsste aber na ja irgendwoher braucht Wesker ja Unterstützung.

Wesker erzählte William von der Sache.

„Mann Wesker. Jetzt hast du ein Problem. Es ist unfassbar das du echt extra den T-Virus einfliegen lässt und diesen dann auch noch ohne erfolg verschwendest."

Wesker stand vor der Hula Schule und seufzte.

„Der Chef wird mich umnieten."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Die kosten für das Material um dich zu dem zu machen was du jetzt bist waren zu hoch."

Wesker rollte mit den Augen.

„Du hast echt Talent in Sachen Aufmunterung."

„Ich mein ja..."

Aus Weskers Handy kam ein Störgeräusch.

„William?"

Dann hörte Wesker das Lachen einer Frau.

„Du hast wirklich gedacht dein Handlanger könnte mich besiegen?"

„ALEXIA!"

„Wie sie leibt und lebt. Ich habe von deinem Missgeschick gehört wirklich amüsant."

„Du hast sicher nicht nur überlebt um dich über mich lustig zu machen."

„Da hast du recht. Ich bin hier um Rache dafür zu nehmen das du meine Pläne vereitelt hast."

„Na dann viel Erfolg. Glaub ja nicht das ich in letzter zeit nicht stärker geworden bin. Nenne zeit und Ort!"

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich werde mich zeigen sobald der rechte Moment gekommen ist. Und dann werde ich dafür sorgen das du mir zu Füssen liegen wirst. Bis bald Süßer."

„Wesker. Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen was ist los?"

„Alexia lebt! Sie wird zu mir kommen das ist sicher. Birkin, ich will das du unsere neuesten Erkenntnisse über den T-Veronica Virus noch einmal durchsiehst und mir jeden und ich meine JEDEN Schwachpunkt nennst."

„M... mach ich. Oh Gott wenn Alexia wirklich noch lebt ist das sehr schlecht."

Dann legte William auf. Wesker ging in sein Zimmer und dachte nach.

Wieso hatte Alexia ihn Süßer genannt? Das passte einfach nicht zu so einer hochnäsigen Adligen die zudem noch die Welt erobern will. Na ja eigentlich war sie schon ganz...

Was dachte Wesker da eigentlich? Er schüttelte den Kopf und dachte über mögliche Kampfstrategien nach.

**Bei Lilo und Stitch:**

Stitch war ebenfalls in Gedanken versunken. Im Kampf mit Redeye letztens. Er war schon fast erledigt als er an Lilo dachte. Der Gedanke sie zu beschützen gab ihm irgendwie neue Kraft. War er etwa in sie verliebt? Nein sie mochte Keoni. Allerdings war sie jetzt zum Großteil ein Experiment. Stitch beschloss es in nächster zeit wenigstens zu versuchen. Er konnte es unmöglich länger verbergen. Er war in Lilo verliebt.

Lilo dachte auch nach. Sie hatte sich gewünscht stärker zu werden um Seite an Seite mit Stitch kämpfen zu können. Aber war das etwa alles? Nein da war noch etwas aber ihr fiel nicht ein was es sein könnte. Es war ein Gefühl das sie eine zeit lang bei Keoni fühlte aber nun war es auf einmal für Stitch da. Ihr wurde schlagartig alles klar. Sie war jetzt in Stitch verliebt.

**Irgendwo anders:**

Alexia stand in ihrer Menschlichen Form an einer Klippe und dachte nach.

Albert Wesker war zwar nicht nur gewöhnlicher Abschaum für sie sondern auch zum Teil für den Tod ihres Bruders verantwortlich aber trotzdem mochte sie ihn irgendwie. Er war Stark, hatte Selbstvertrauen und er sah so gut aus. Was dachte Alexia eigentlich? Sie wollte Rache, nicht Flirten. Sie schloss die Augen und bereitete sich Mental auf den Kampf gegen Wesker vor.

(A/N): So das Kapitel ist zwar kurz aber hier sollten auch eigentlich nur ein paar Sachen über die Zukunft der Fanfic geklärt werden. Keine Panik der Junge Wesker wird auch noch verwendet ich hab da so ne idee.


End file.
